Salvation
by jxnko
Summary: I felt so wrong, but my craving proved to be the stronger emotion. The ba-dum grew stronger, and it now became the focus of my attention. I lifted my hand up to rub the base of my neck, but something was missing.


**Salvation**

I couldn't remember what had happened, but only that I felt a sudden rush of pain just moments before. I dare not open my eyes, to see the damage that had been done, but I had not felt much at all. Numbness overwhelmed me, engulfing me like a drug and pulling me into euphoria. As I searched my mind for answers, all I could find is the amnesia that I must have. My mind was blank; I couldn't feel my body. Was I dead? I didn't know, but fear did not fuel any adrenaline that I would have if I were. I sat there, waiting for an angel to raise me up into the heavens above. Seconds, minutes, hours passed, or so it felt. My sense of time couldn't be trusted.

Neither angels nor God graced my soul, as I fought to open my eyes. They were held shut, as if my sight was forever sealed by punishment. Finally, I was given enough strength to move my fingers, then my forelimbs. As time passed, I regained control of my body, but something was wrong. I felt cold, lifeless. My body began to move as if it was restless, but my mind had no problem staying where it was. My eyes still would not open, but I regained my senses back.

As I tried to cry out, all I could do is taste the metal in the air. It definitely wasn't my favorite flavor, but it was tainted onto my taste buds. My mind began to race and my abdomen growled out for food. I sat up, realizing I had been lying on the dirty rubble beneath me. A fresh scent enveloped my nose, as I began to stand. The scent was vile, but I couldn't remember why that scent made my nose crinkle. I suddenly felt hungry, yearning for a taste of meat. Hamburgers sounded delicious right now, as I licked my cold lips, but my mind suppressed the desire. I needed to know why I was here, or more importantly, where was I?

My hearing returned to me, but my mind only focused on two sounds. I heard the sloshing and splashing of what I assumed was water. I turned my head into the sound's direction, and the sound became increasingly louder and faster. Then, in the background, I heard a faint ba-dum. Just as the sloshing accelerated, so did the beat. My mouth watered as if my saliva was out of control, and my hunger worsened by the second. I couldn't help this urge. It was almost like my body yearned for it, like some lonely hormonal teenager on a Friday night. I tried to shake the desire out of my mind, but it was the only thing I could think of. I didn't care where I was or how I ended up here. I needed sweet, succulent meat. I bit my lips through, trying to smother my longing with the pain that would soon devour my lips.

However, the only feeling I felt was the trickle of two blood drops that ran down my chin and splashing loudly onto the ground like waves on a stormy night. I felt so wrong, but my craving proved to be the stronger emotion. The ba-dum grew stronger, and it now became the focus of my attention. I lifted my hand up to rub the base of my neck, but something was missing. I searched the back of my neck for it, whatever it may be, but as my hand moved over my heart, I finally realized what was wrong. I couldn't detect my heart beat, yet I was still conscious of everything around me. I forced my glued eyes opened, and I finally felt the searing pain spread through my eyelids and through my entire body like a lightning bolt. As soon as the pain subsided, which only took a few minutes, I looked onward.

A fence with barbed wire seemed to contain me, to keep me from the world. My eyes scanned over to two women, fear plastered upon their faces as their eyes began to follow something else within this container. I examined the area before me, now realizing that my vision was no longer in color, but a small child looked upon my presence with the most unbelieving face. As the child took a step forward, I examined her thick, ratty hair and the dark skin she hid under a beautifully gray dress that ended just above her knee. I eyed her flesh, the splashing sounds growing stronger and stronger as she took more steps closer to me. What a fool, can't she see I'm eying her like a piece of meat?

I lunged toward her, my nails digging deep into her shoulders. My main focus was the beat that reverberated in my ears. I didn't stop to look at her reaction, because at this point I didn't care. My mouth found the base of her neck, and before I sunk my teeth into her beautiful skin, I took a whiff of the blood that rushed through her body in fear, and it smelled almost like a fresh, rare steak. Without wasting another moment, I pierced through her skin and began ripping her veins out. The red liquid showered me as I willingly began ripping her apart, but as I continued on, the hunger began to cease; however, not by much. I stopped mutilating the poor girl, and stepped back, fighting every urge to continue feeding. As she dropped to the ground in a pool of blood, the life in her eyes was nonexistent, and her appearance resembled some sort of familiar memory.

My thoughts were cut short as I heard a rustling behind the wooden fence that stood high with barbed wire complimenting its security. The two women from before were not in my line of vision, but I can sense their racing heartbeats from behind the wood. I stepped forward, ignoring the dead child, and let my nose find my way. Although the sense of hunger was relieved for the moment, my body still yearned for more food – no, blood. I inched towards them, keeping my footsteps quiet. I could tell they tried to do the same, but it was blatantly obvious they were scared – not only by the sobs they were trying to conceal, but my senses point myself into their direction. Ten more steps, nine more steps, eight…

I stopped, hearing a clicking noise as I turned my head. A gunshot, from the distance enveloped my enhanced hearing, the loudness making my eyes flinch. I could still hear the quivering women, but I was completely pissed off now. As I took a step forward, all I felt was searing pain in the middle of my forehead. I dropped to the ground, writhing in pain as if I had been burned from the inside out. It didn't take more than a few moments for me to black out. I sat there in darkness, the burning eventually fading out into the distance. With the little strength that was left in my body, I raised my head, finding myself underneath a figure, surrounded in white light. With a shaking hand, I reached out, begging for mercy through the tears flowing down my cheek. As the figure reached out for mine, all I could see was brightness shedding my flesh away without any pain, giving me my salvation.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading:) I wrote this for Creative Writing back in March, and I thought I'd share it with all of you. It's original work, but it's sort of 28 Days/Weeks Later - esque. :) I hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**


End file.
